Lolita
by Diamond Mask
Summary: AU. Companion fic to 'For Me, It's You'. Only Lelouch could make Rivalz feel like a pedophile for dating a girl only two years younger than he was.


_Lolita_

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Code Geass or any of the respective characters.

_A/N_: This is a companion fic to _For Me, It's You_, and it's a small elaboration on the relationship implied between Rivalz and Nunnally – and the meeting that Lelouch has with poor Rivalz the following Monday. Thanks go to Val-Creative (along with many hugs), because this world would not exist without her.

-

-

The first time that Rivalz fell in love, he fell in love with a goddess.

Radiant, with a personality that sparkled brighter than her smile, she had inspired page upon page of bad teenage poetry chronicling his adoration and heartache, love letters which never found their way out of his desk drawer. If he had the confidence, he might have confessed to Milly Ashford, and told her that he'd loved her since the moment he first saw her. Every cliché he'd ever heard had been meaningless until she smiled at him. His day was never complete until he heard his name pass Milly's lips at least once. Rivalz was sixteen and in love for the first time, and Milly Ashford was perfect, his goddess.

For his first year at the Ashford Academy, Rivalz worked tirelessly to be elected for the infamous Student Council led by Milly. He grabbed every opportunity to be close to her with both hands and when he was chosen to be a part of her circle in his second year, he would have been content to stay in that shadow until graduation.

Of course, no girl like Milly could flit around unnoticed –and Milly went out of her way to be noticed. No, not quite that. People were drawn _to_ her, her spontaneity and charm their lighthouse. Rivalz was one of many ships around Milly, and he could never forget that. He was all too aware that he had placed Milly on a pedestal, and it was the reason he could never bring himself to confess to her.

-

-

The second time that Rivalz fell in love; he fell in love with an angel. Their first meeting had none of the elegance of when he'd met Milly – Nunnally's wheelchair had run over his foot and she'd spun around at his startled cry only to slap him on the face accidentally when he tried to stand back up. Through a stammered, tearful apology, he found out that her name was Nunnally, that she was blind, and that he was invited over for dinner on Friday.

That single dinner turned into a ritual every Friday evening. Anticipation and a nervous kind of wonder built, until he was practically running to the Lamperouge's apartment when Friday evening came, clutching flowers in a sweaty palm and stammering "hello". Soon, their Friday dinners grew to encompass lunch on Mondays, and then slowly, lunch every day. Within a month, the boy pushing the girl around in her wheelchair and picnicking under trees became a common sight on campus that summer.

Rivalz fell in love with that fragile, gentle girl, and he fell hard. If Milly was his lighthouse, then Nunnally was his island, and he loved her all the more for it.

She was always shy about opening her eyes, and Rivalz never knew what colour her eyes were until the first time he ever kissed her. She was startled; her eyes had opened then, sightless spheres of brilliant violet, before they fluttered shut again quickly in sudden shame. So he had kissed her eyelids, told her fiercely that she was beautiful, and kissed her until he was sure she believed him.

Rivalz was an ordinary boy, with an ordinary mind, an ordinary face. In all probability, he would never be exceptional. But he was only seventeen, and in love with an angel, and she loved him back.

-

-

Lelouch Lamperouge had a reputation for being sardonic, strict (yet fair) and devastatingly good-looking. With his dark hair, pale, delicate features, and vivid eyes, he was one of the most popular teachers at Ashford, and half of the student body, male and female, was in love with him. To be asked to stay behind in class for a 'personal chat' with the elegant young Philosophy professor was a chance that most would have killed for, yet Rivalz was fervently wishing for lightning to strike him down –_anything_ that would remove him from the menacing presence of a big brother who had just learned that his precious little sister was dating a boy.

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

"Mr. Lamperouge, I–"

"You will address me as _sir_."

"Well, sir–"

"_My_ sister," Lelouch interrupted, with a great emphasis on 'my', "is younger than you."

"Only by two years," Rivalz blurted out, feeling instantly contrite as one of the professor's perfectly groomed eyebrows shot up.

"_Only_ two years?"

"Um…er, that is…it's perfectly legal?" he offered weakly.

"Yes." Lelouch settled back in his chair, a chilling smile on his face. "It is… _legal_, as you say. By Brittanian law, there is nothing wrong with your relationship with my sister. Of course… that law means nothing to me."

Rivalz swallowed.

"For the past three months, you have been a frequent guest in _my_ home. You have dinner at my house every Friday, and I assumed it was mere _friendship_, but now Sayoko tells me that you have lunch with Nunnally almost every day at school. And at the festival last week, I saw you…" Lelouch paused. "_Holding her hand_."

Feeling more and more like a criminal with each passing moment, Rivalz said awkwardly, "Sir, Nunnally and I –we're just…I–"

"Saying that you are 'just friends' won't work on me, young man. There is no such thing between members of the opposite sex. It's perfectly clear to me that you have intentions on my sister!"

"Well, of course–"

Lelouch pounced. "So you admit it?" he crowed, looking triumphant.

The younger boy gaped at him. This was ridiculous. He knew the Philosophy professor was a bit… eccentric, but he never knew that he was _crazy_. In Lelouch's eyes, poor Rivalz was the monstrous Humbert, a sexual predator preying on the innocent little Lolita – never mind that this 'Lolita' was fifteen years old and only two years his junior, not thirty.

Rivalz took a deep breath and stood up straighter. No. He refused to skulk around in the shadows with Nunnally, stealing precious moments from her just because her brother was overprotective. He knew how important Lelouch was to her, and thus it was important to him that he garnered Lelouch's acceptance. For Nunnally, and the sake of their relationship, Rivalz was going to sort out this misunderstanding, man-to-man.

"Lelouch," he said firmly, "I'm in love with your sister."

Lelouch stared at him, looking affronted. "You don't know–"

This time, Rivalz interrupted him. "But I _do _know, Lelouch. I know that I love Nunnally. So…" he bent at the waist, bowing his head. "Please allow me to date your sister!"

The professor was silent for several moments.

"_Kids_," Lelouch finally muttered, rubbing his forehead. "And it's not 'Lelouch', it's 'sir' or 'professor', Rivalz."

The younger man raised his eyes hopefully.

"Rivalz, I'll get straight to the point. If you break her heart, I'll break your neck."

A splutter of laughter escaped his lips then, and Rivalz clamped a hand over his mouth, but the laughter continued to build until it exploded out of him.

Lelouch gave him an injured look, and snapped, "I just threatened you with severe bodily harm. There's nothing _funny_ about it."

"I'm sorry, p-professor…" Rivalz choked. _Lelouch_, break his neck? With those skinny arms and delicate fingers? Lelouch, who looked as if breaking a toothpick would require phenomenal effort? He dissolved in gales of laughter again, clutching a nearby desk for support.

A small smile twitched at the corner of Lelouch's mouth. "That did sound rather absurd, didn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." Still chuckling, the boy wiped his eyes. "So, professor…" he said more uncertainly now, "Um, where does that leave us?"

"Where indeed." Pale hands shuffled absentmindedly at the papers littering the surface of his desk, before picking up a textbook and putting it back down again. Without looking at his student, eyes fixed on the goldfish swimming blissfully unaware in its glass bowl, Lelouch said quietly, "Don't hurt her, Rivalz. If you _ever_ make her cry… I'll make good on my promise, one way or another."

"I won't."

_He has the same look in his eyes as Suzaku…which means that nothing I say is going to stop him. He's in love. What is it with teenagers and devotion these days? I thought they were all supposed to be lazy and indifferent. There must be something in the water that makes them declare, "I love you" at the drop of a hat, and actually mean it. _

Lelouch sighed. "I suppose I'll be seeing you at dinner on Friday as usual?"

Rivalz smiled, warmth bubbling up in a spring of euphoria from his gut. He bounded around the desk and threw his arms around his teacher, a grateful "thank you" whispered into Lelouch's ear before he dashed out of the classroom. Frozen, Lelouch could only stare at the door swinging in his wake, and then he jumped up, striding to the door and shouting to the figure skipping down the corridor, "I'm still keeping an eye on you! I can change my mind at any time, remember that!"

His only reply was a jaunty wave and a shout of "Thanks again, Lulu!"

Lulu? _Lulu_? Fuming, Lelouch spun around and stormed back into his classroom. He loosened his tie, moving over to the window to let some air into the suddenly stifling room. Of all the nerve, calling him _Lulu_. Oh yes, he would be keeping an eye on young Rivalz. The boy would be so terrified of him come Friday, he wouldn't lay a _finger_ on Nunnally.

Lelouch propped his elbows on the letting the breeze caress his hair and blow away his irritation. It felt good on his skin and he couldn't help but smile –that is, until he saw a horribly familiar figure running full speed across the grounds to another familiar figure seated under a tree. He heard Rivalz call out to Nunnally, saw her face light up at the sound of his voice. Lelouch's face softened when they kissed, the gentle way in which Nunnally touched Rivalz' cheek chipping away at his animosity.

_Damn it, I've gotten soft. _

But for now, it was worth it to see a smile on his sister's face.

-

-

* * *

If anyone isn't familiar with _Lolita_... go read the original novel by Vladimir Nabokov. It's a wicked read with a very sly and dark sense of humour. 'Humbert', the main character, is a 40+ professor with a liking for young girls - one in particular, a 12 year-old girl that he names 'Lolita'. Not as horrific as it sounds, seriously. It's a very interesting read, so give it a chance.

Reviews, as usual, would be much love.


End file.
